


挚友变小了怎么办

by Vulpecula_030



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, ff14 - Freeform, 奥尔光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpecula_030/pseuds/Vulpecula_030
Summary: “摸摸我吧。”奥尔什方仿佛听见眼前的小东西发出这样的声音。





	挚友变小了怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> * 奥尔什方×光之战士，FF14  
* 缩小梗，青蛙王子（？）梗  
* 幼稚园文风，小剧场合集

/01  
“摸摸我吧。”  
奥尔什方仿佛听见眼前的小东西发出这样的声音。

/02  
小小的光之战士还穿着守护天节特供的衣服，一只从头到尾的小毛茸茸。光之战士露出的胳膊上下挥舞着，一张脸写满惊慌，小狼jio徒劳地跺着办公桌的木质桌面，整个光都特别可怜弱小和无助。  
虽然理智告诉奥尔什方当务之急是找到让光之战士缩小化的原因，但不知何时奥尔什方的指尖已经轻轻戳到了光之战士的脸。  
奥尔什方：恢复意识的时候已经这样子了，好神奇呢。  
光之战士还懵在原地，奥尔什方的指腹已经轻轻向下，轻捻过胳臂，指腹触及了裹着狼皮的、毛绒绒的前胸后背，还缓缓磨了两圈。  
光之战士：奥、奥尔什方！  
光之战士的脸立刻红得像巨龙首每周供应的番茄汁，两臂一环圈住了奥尔什方的指尖，阻止罪恶的指尖往奇怪的部位扫去。  
奥尔什方按了按下巴，内心卷起惊涛骇浪般的好可爱。  
奥尔什方俊秀的眉毛一挑，突然做了一个举动：他抬指把光之战士拎了起来。  
光之战士：……！！！  
光之战士感到自己在向翻云雾海最高的高空进发，手臂一个没抱住掉了下来，还没意识到危险就摔进柔软的手掌中。  
下一刻，他看到一双蓝色眼睛在他的水平视线中与他对视。  
奥尔什方：怎么了，挚友？需要帮忙吗？  
光之战士：……需要。

/03  
光之战士被奥尔什方装在衣兜里带走了。  
衣兜的保暖性和透气性都值得赞赏，唯一的缺憾是光之战士在袋底颠簸得七荤八素，还看不见前头。  
好在奥尔什方基本没停嘴，挚友左挚友右，一会路况播报一会名胜古迹，自言自语得不亦乐乎，顺便无视了无数路人诡异的眼神。  
……仿佛刚才那个拿尖尖的长耳朵对准光之战士想要听清楚他在说什么的家伙不是他。  
没错，他，一般，基本上，差不多，听不见光之战士在说什么。  
所以奥尔什方在费力交流几回合后看见光之战士焦急中带有一丝委屈的表情后果断理解了光之战士的意思并立刻踏上了征程。  
光之战士：不，我不是，你没有。  
奥尔什方：不听。  
光之战士：？？？

/04  
光之战士靠着强健的臂力，费了九牛二虎之力爬上了奥尔什方的衣袋沿。  
迎面而来的风还微寒，但可以感觉到，他们已经逐渐离开了伊修加德境内。  
奥尔什方发现了光之战士的举动，小小的脑袋小小的手，内心再次卷起惊涛骇浪般的好可爱。  
然后用手指把光之战士轻轻按了下去。  
光之战士：奥……  
奥尔什方：还没离开库尔札斯地区，挚友，小心冷。  
光之战士（突然意识到关怀）：……噢，奥尔什方谢谢你！！！（大声  
奥尔什方（即刻失去fu吸）：啊是挚友我死了。

/05  
奥尔什方把光之战士拈了出来摆在手里赶路。  
小小光之战士端坐在高大精灵的手心，狼耳朵迎风抖动，像是第一次来到这些地方一般地左顾右盼。  
奥尔什方（玩心大起）：挚友，猜猜这是哪？  
光之战士：……！#@￥！@#￥  
奥尔什方（根本没听见）：猜对了，这是黑衣森林地区。从前有一座大森林，森林里有座城市叫格里达尼亚，城市里有位幻术皇阁下，挚友太聪明啦。  
光之战士：……？？￥#%@#￥%￥#  
奥尔什方：喔对了在此之前在下想带挚友先去一个地方。  
奥尔什方：先去一趟十二神大教堂吧☆´∀｀☆  
光之战士（失语）：……

/06  
奥尔什方和光之战士来到格里达尼亚，幻术三皇开了一个联合会诊，最终没有解决光之战士的突然变小事件，但认出光之战士穿的狼人变身服是最近在森都热火朝天的守护天节活动赠予的，但只有光之战士穿上后变小了。  
奥尔什方：已经知道的无效情报呢。  
奥尔什方和光之战士来到乌尔达哈，萨纳兰的明珠娜娜莫女王接见了北地来客奥尔什方和小小光之战士，皇家名医通通束手无策，咒术师行会的五兄弟闻讯赶来，认真记录了小小光之战士的性状后表示会试图研制原理类似的破坏类魔法，并诚挚感谢光之战士为咒术的发展作出的贡献。  
光之战士：？？？  
奥尔什方：要不是这样才不会把挚友交给你们研究呢（小声比比  
奥尔什方和光之战士来到拉诺西亚，面对小小光之战士，利姆萨·罗敏萨的总督女士第一次在办公室里失态大呼好可爱，并豪爽表示不如别变回去算了。  
奥尔什方：这里好可怕，挚友我们走。  
光之战士：（点头  
正在奥尔什方表示变不回去也没关系我偷巨龙首营地种的萝卜养你时，皇天不负苦心人，秘术师行会的负责人在排除特异毒素的影响后提出不如去问问传说中的神奇玛·托雅和她的小智蛙。  
奥尔什方：挚友，龙堡内陆低地好像有点远，我们先回伊修加德骑我的黑陆行鸟过去。  
然后带着光之战士在伊修加德找了一位画师为小小光之战士画了像。  
光之战士（任画师摆布）：……  
奥尔什方：我有预感挚友就要变回去了，1551。  
光之战士：…………  
奥尔什方：英雄不该露出一言难尽的表情哦（笑

/07  
玛托雅扶着眼镜研究了半天，最终确定光之战士中了一种缩小诅咒，但在查到破解方法时陷入了某种沉默。  
奥尔什方：拜托了婆婆，请问破解的方法是什么！  
光之战士（手舞足蹈）：#￥%！%%￥#%  
奥尔什方：不要再散发可爱了挚友。  
玛托雅清了清嗓子，询问光之战士醒来第一眼见到的是谁。  
奥尔什方（笃定）：虽然不知道是谁把挚友塞进信箱的，但他醒来第一眼见到的应该是我。  
光之战士：（指奥尔什方  
玛托雅淡定表示接下来请这位伊修加德来的朋友亲可怜的光之战士一下，一切就解决了。  
奥尔什方（第一次失语）：……  
光之战士：……（面部极速升温

/07  
“啾。”

**Author's Note:**

> 冲动产物，流水账一次成型，非考据党可能会有漏洞_(:з)∠)_  
一直很想写一个变小题材的！！


End file.
